Survivor: Disney
by willeeuhm
Summary: 20 Disney characters all battle it out on a remote island for the title of sole survivor!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The screen fades in to show a shot of a remote island as dramatic music plays. You know what that means, it's time for some motherfuckin' Disney Survivor.

"20 characters. 39 days. One million dollars. Which one of these contestants will go on to win it all? Watch this season of Disney Survivor to find out!" Mickey Mouse's high-pitched squeal sounded over the unnecessary music. "You all know the history of the show. After the 666th season of regular Survivor ended, evil Disney magic killed all the humans in the world, and the show began anew with Disney characters."

Take a shot every time I say Disney.

"Be prepared for loads of fights, drama, and challenges, ho ho!" the mouse chuckled. "Let's go down to the beach where the players are arriving via helicopter."

We now get a view of a large helicopter making a landing on the sand near the ocean. The door on the side swings open, and the contestants begin to file out one by one.

"First, on the Bote tribe, we have Ariel, Ursula, the Mad Hatter, Abby, Kuzco, Mulan, Pooh, Agent Pleakly, Flynn Rider, and Hercules!" Mickey announces. "Now Pooh, are you prepared for eating a lot less food than usual?"

Pooh sighed. "Man, I just smoked a joint before we left the mainland, and I lost you after Mulan." He proceeded to collapse in the sand.

Mickey laughed, "Oh, Pooh, what a character! And now, on the Quru tribe, we have Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Alice, Chicken Little, Yzma, Li Chang, Tigger, Agent Jumba, Rapunzel, and Megara. By the way, Rapunzel, I love the haircut!"

As the host continued to babble on, Flynn whispered to Hercules, "What is that octopus doing on the beach?" Ursula caught the comment and turned her menacing glare in Flynn's direction.

"Is everyone ready for the first reward challenge?" Mickey asked excitedly. Cheers arose from the players, along with a few groans from Pooh and Megara. "To start things off, one player from each tribe will face off at a time. The two players commence in a game of rock-paper-scissors. The losing player must then immediately run to the obstacle course we have set up here on the beach." The camera pans to a course consisting of monkey bars that must be swung across followed by a rock climbing wall. "The winning player must chase after the loser, trying to snag the flag tied around their waist. If the losing player makes it to the end without being caught, they score a point for their team. If the winning player catches the loser, they score a point for their team. The first team to five points wins a box of matches, some gasoline, and a VHS tape on how to make a fire. All the matches have been determined randomly. First up, we have Mulan from Bote against Alice from Quru." The players cheered the names of their representative, while Mulan and Alice stepped forward to the plate.

"Oh jeepers, try to go easy on me, okay?" Alice pleaded.

Mulan sneered at the young girl. "With pleasure."

"Alrighty then, rock paper scissors on the count of three." Mickey cried, "One, two…" Mulan's eyes darted towards Alice's. "Three!"

In a quick blur of motion, Alice had made a paper sign with her hand, Mulan held two fingers up, and Alice's flag was in her hands. Alice was speechless, "H-how did you-"

"That was fun. Let's play again sometime," Mulan commented snidely, as her tribe chanted her name.

"Ho ho, one point for Bote!" Mickey cheered, "Let's get on to the next round, shall we?"

The next few matches flew by, with Tigger easily taking down Kuzco, Rapunzel clobbering Ariel, and Li Chang making Pooh a laughing stock. No player had even started to run away before having their flag, and their hopes, snatched away from them, leaving Quru in the lead 3-1.

Mickey's squeal sounded as Li threw Pooh's flag in his face, "Wow, wasn't that an embarassment! The Bote tribe had better catch up soon, because Quru only needs two more points to win! Next up, we have Ursula from Bote versus Jasmine from Quru." Mickey was hoping for a turnaround, as domination by one tribe makes for bad ratings.

Ursula slithered up to the starting platform, leaving Jasmine shivering in fear. After Mickey counted to three, it was evident that Jasmine had won, but there was a huge problem for her, in the fact that Ursula's waist was far from easily accessible. "Oh, you poor little girl!" Ursula sneered, "This is going to be quite the challenge for you!" Ursula used her tentacles to effortlessly swing across the monkey bars, while pushing away her advancing foe. Jasmine had given up by the time Ursula reached the top of the course. Cries of confusion came from the other players, but the octopus woman had undoubtably finished victorious.

"Well, that was an…interesting victory," Mickey commented, considering whether or not that was a fair conclusion. "The producers request that you only compete in your…human form, like Ariel is," Mickey stuttered out.

"Very well," Ursula muttered.

Mickey regained his composure, "Um, alright, next up is Hercules from Bote and Jumba from Quru!"

The round went by quickly in Hercules' favor, and it began to seem like Bote had regained control after a victory from Pleakly over Yzma. The score now stood at 4-3 with Bote having the advantage.

"Things sure have turned around, haven't they?" Mickey chuckled. "This next match-up may be the last, so Flynn Rider from Bote and Aladdin from Quru, step up to the stage!" This was the kind of even match-up the crowd wanted, creating the perfect suspense in the audience and the players.

"Let's make this a fair fight, hmm?" Flynn remarked slyly.

"Whatever works for you, chico," Aladdin growled.

"Wait, since when are you Mexi-"

"Alright, on your marks, get set…" Mickey giggled, "Go!"

Everything after that happened in the blink of an eye. From the moment Aladdin realized that he had lost the game of rock paper scissors, he was onto the monkey bars in one leap, with Flynn Rider right on his tail. "This is the most heated round yet!" Mickey exclaimed, winning the award for most unnecessary comment of the day. Aladdin flew through the monkey bars one hand at a time, swinging his body to keep momentum and to keep Flynn from sneaking up behind him. Flynn was making an effort to stay as close as possible without being kicked in his man parts. After Aladdin was through with the first section of the course, it wasn't long before he was onto the rock climbing wall. Flynn Rider had missed every opportunity he had to snag the flag, and it seemed like he now had no chance. However, as Aladdin approached the top of the wall, he misjudged the distance between two rocks he was moving his left foot between, and his foot slipped. This gave Flynn, who had been sneaking up on the right side of Aladdin, the perfect change to swoop in and grab the flag, as Aladdin stumbled to the right. And in that moment, the game was finished.

Everyone from the Bote tribe cheered and lifted Flynn into the air, while Aladdin's tribe glared at him with menacing disappointment. "We have a winner, ho ho!" Mickey sounded like he was having an orgasm, "Congratulations to the Bote tribe, making a fire will not be a problem for you over these next few days! However, I can't say the same for you, members of Quru." Sad looks came over the faces of Chicken Little and Rapunzel, while some of the losing members were ashamed. "You now all have maps to your camps, where supplies and food await you." Cheesy, uplifting music began to play. "Make your friends, make your enemies, and keep the end of the game in mind. Whatever you do, don't make yourself a target. That's all the advice I have for you all, and I wish you the best of luck in these upcoming 39 days, ho ho!" Mickey addressed as he sent the players off to begin the game of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One by one, the members of each tribe scurried off in the direction of their respective camps, some with more enthusiasm than others. The cameras focus on the Bote tribe, shown running through a densely wooded forest for about 10 minutes before Kuzco demands they take a break.

Ariel strutted towards Hercules, fanning herself with her hands. "Ugh, it's SO hot out here, could I have some of your water?" she asked him as she began to take off her shirt.

"A-anything for you, pretty lady," Hercules stuttered as he pulled out his canteen from his pocket.

"Thank you, you're such a gentleman," Ariel giggled. _He's definitely a dumb guy I can use for strategic advancement in the game._

The brawny man winked at her. _She's definitely a dumb girl I can use for sex in the game._

Meanwhile, Abby, The Mad Hatter, and Pleakly had picked a rest spot on a low tree branch, and were beginning to discuss their strategies for the game.

"What's your plan for who to vote off the tribe?" Abby asked the two men.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take out whoever I can't trust. Trust is the most important thing in this game to have!" Pleakly preached.

"As for me, I'll probably just draw a name out of a hat," Hatter replied giddily; it was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

By this time, Ursula had began to feel annoyed by everyone's banter and laziness. She stepped up onto a tree stump to rally everyone back into forward motion. "Come on, people, we don't have all day!" She rolled her eyes before picking up a box of supplies and heading off down a path into the woods.

Flynn leaned over to Mulan. "Well, ain't she a piece of work," he whispered.

Mulan laughed quietly and nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile, at the Quru tribe, the players had already reached their beachside camp and were exploring the caves located within a few small mountains near the campsite. Some competitors, however, were exploring their breaking points.

"Jasmine, if we build the shelter this close to the ocean, it'll be soaked in no time," Megara reasoned.

"High tide doesn't even reached ten feet from this spot!" Jasmine fumed.

"Yeah, well what you're forgetting to consider is the water flowing through the sand," Megara was having a fun game of piss off the princess.

"Bitch, I live in the fucking sand!" Jasmine yelled with rage, before swinging a fist straight for Megara's teeth. Thankfully, Aladdin intervened at the last second and narrowly pulled Jasmine back.

"Babe, you know you would have been removed from the game if that punch connected," Aladdin lectured. "I don't want you doing anything stupid, okay? Do this for me, we barely get to see each other enough as it is."

Jasmine sighed. "I'm sorry, love, I guess I just let my anger get the best of me again." She leaned up for a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna go try to get a fire started," she announced before trotting away.

"Good luck, princess!" Aladdin shouted after her.

After Jasmine was out of sight, Megara gave Aladdin a look of disappointment. "You know you can do so much better than her, right?"

"I've been told," Aladdin chuckled. "Adios."

The next morning, after sleeping under a lone tarp on the beach, the Quru tribe was faced with the first twist of the season: The Hidden Immunity Idol. Chicken Little was the first one awake, and as went to open the rice container, he noticed a rolled up piece of paper that was placed through the handle. He pulled it out and unrolled it cautiously, already making a conscious guess as to what it was, and he was correct. The page crinkled, startling Rapunzel into an awake state. She quickly leaped up to see what was going on, but Chicken quieted her before she could wake anyone else on the beach up.

Rapunzel pointed to the clue in Chicken's hands. "What's that?" she whispered.

Chicken gestured for the girl to follow him into the woods. After they were out of earshot, he whispered to her, "It's a clue to the hidden immunity idol." Rapunzel gasped. "But you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Okay." She clicked her tongue. "But what's keeping me from going over to the other players and selling you out? That would help me build trust with them, and keep me off the chopping block."

Chicken sighed. "If you keep this a secret, I promise to take you to the end of the game." Rapunzel grinned at the mention of this.

"If you let me read the clue," she finalized.

"Wow, you're a persistent little bitch, aren't you?" Chicken shook his head. "Here you go," he said as he handed it over, "it's pretty vague though."

Rapunzel read it and became flustered. "If you can count to ten from the palm of your hand, you won't have trouble finding the idol on land? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I have a few theories, but most of them are garbage," the bird sighed. "All that I can officially deduce from the clue is that it's not in the caves." It was evident that other castaways were starting to arise.

"Or in the water!" Rapunzel added.

"Yeah, that part was kinda obvious," Chicken muttered. "Now come on, we don't want anyone getting suspicious," he added before the two separated. "Dumb broad," he spoke under his breath.

As Chicken Little left the woods, Yzma entered to approach Agent Jumba.

"Just the man I've been wanting to talk to," Yzma exclaimed to the alien. "I'd like to have a word with you about your..strategy. Have you aligned yourself with anyone? Someone as smart as you should be as careful as possible to get with the right people," she commented slightly creepily.

Jumba thought for a moment, before replying, "No, I don't think I have."

"Well, you really should start getting people on your side. See Jasmine and Alice over there?" The hag motioned over to the two having a casual conversation. "They're probably conspiring against you right now. I mean, _think_ about it, Jumba, you're a huge threat, brains, brawn, the full package," she flattered.

"I guess I am," he laughed, "but why are you trying to help me?" he seemed skeptical about the idea of aligning with her.

"I want you on my side." The expression on her face was almost demonic. "I've already got Tigger and Li Chang fighting with me, and both of them are huge physical threats. If we have you on board, we have everything we need for the whole game," she explained.

Jumba thought about her plan for a minute. "I'm in!"

"Marvelous!" Yzma exclaimed. "Let's call ourselves The Infiltrators!"

"Sounds good to me," the alien laughed. "I'm gonna go pick up some firewood, get out of here before people think we're scheming," he whispered.

She took the hint and hurried away. Unknown to her, Jumba had no intentions of trusting or aligning with Yzma or any of her minions.

Now, let's check in on the other side of the island with the Bote tribe. Things went well for them on the first day. There were no fights, and under Ursula's leadership, the tribe managed to build a decent shelter, with a roof and everything. To make matters even better, fire wasn't an issue after the tribe won the reward challenge that day. But things were starting to get heated the next morning, and it wasn't just from the fire.

Kuzco was the first awake in the Bote camp, and the first to find the Idol clue. He had no idea what it meant, so he woke up the rest of the tribe.

"Guys, I found this note in the rice and it has dirt on it and I don't know what it's for," Kuzco tantrumed.

Flynn was the first to stand up, as he was the most curious to find out what the parchment was. "Hand it over, buddy, I might be able to decipher whatever is on there." He glanced at the paper, and quickly realized it was a clue to the hidden immunity idol. "Alright, everybody, this is a clue for the idol," he announced to the group, "but I've got a proposition. To keep things fair for everyone, how about none of bother with this idol?" The tribe seemed to like this idea, as it would keep one of them from having an advantage over the other nine.

"You're so smart and charming!" Abby squealed.

"Save it, sweetie, he's not going down your road," Pleakly remarked.

Flynn ignored the comments, continuing on, "So it's settled then. We'll have none of this immunity idol nonsense." The tribe members cheered and hugged each other, with this declaration only strengthing their bonds further. However, some players in the game weren't even considering following this rule, and no one even noticed when Flynn stuck the clue in his back pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun rose bright and early on the third day. After a nice rest for all the contestants, they were off on their way to the first immunity challenge of the season.

All players participate in the immunity challenge. The winning team simply receives the privilege of keeping all their members for another couple of days. The losing team isn't so lucky, however, and must go to Tribal Council that night and vote off one of their own tribemates.

The castaways all began to show up to the site of the challenge, one by one. Excited looks were exchanged between some of the players, while looks of determination took the others. Notably, a look of admiration fell between Flynn and Rapunzel. Before them was a beautiful beach overlooking the ocean, with a breathtaking sunrise appearing in the horizon. However, the view was quickly blocked by Mickey Mouse standing on a high platform. "Ho ho!" he squealed, "Are you all ready for today's immunity challenge?" Shouts of excitement arose from the contestants. "Now that's what I like to hear!" Mickey replied. "In today's challenge, you'll split up into groups. First, four players from each tribe will swim out to a large buoy attached to ropes underwater. You must swim down and untie the ropes holding down the buoy, and then swim it back to the shore. On the beach, two players from each tribe must use the ten keys from their tribe's buoy to unlock their tribe's chest. Only three keys will fit in the locks on the chest, though, so work quickly, ho ho! Inside your chest, you'll find puzzle pieces, which must be assembled by the remaining members of your tribe to win the challenge. Losing tribe goes to Tribal Council tonight and has to vote off a player. Everybody got that?" A few people scratched their heads. "Good!" Mickey exclaimed.

After a few minutes of pre-game strategy, the castaways assembled at their starting places. For Bote, the swimmers were Ariel, Hercules, Flynn, and Mulan. For Quru, the swimmers were Aladdin, Alice, Rapunzel, and Jasmine. Kuzco and Pooh were handling the keys for Bote, while Chicken and Tigger were doing it for Quru. The rest of the players were all taking care of the puzzle.

"Is everybody ready?" the mouse announced. Nods of approval came from the competitors. "Ready, set, ho ho, go!"

Immediately, the players took off towards the water, pushing their enemies aside to get there first. As Ariel jumped into the deep water, her legs disappeared to be replaced by her mermaid tail. Aladdin and Rapunzel were stopped in awe, staring at it, before being pushed along by their teammate, Jasmine.

At the front of the pack was Flynn and Ariel, quickly followed by their Bote tribemates. They were the first to arrive at their respective buoy, about half a minute before their opposition. With a look of command from Mulan, Ariel and Hercules dove down into the ocean in reach of the knots tying the buoy down. They returned to the surface quickly, after having no trouble with the ropes at all. The group then began to pull the buoy back to shore.

Meanwhile, the Quru players were waiting at their buoy for Alice, who was being steadily dragged along by Rapunzel. Jasmine glared at Alice with impatience, but she finally swam up, gasping for breath. The knots were then untied by Aladdin, who handled them all with ease in only two trips underwater. At this point, the Bote tribe's buoy was halfway to the beach, but Quru was about to give chase.

After their tribemates reached the shore, Kuzco and Pooh approached the buoy and began to grab keys from its side. Mulan turned to face Quru's players, but they were only halfway back to the beach. In effort to carry as many keys as he could, Kuzco dropped a key into a receding wave.

Kuzco cried out in agony. "This can't be happening to me!" He gave his other keys to Pooh, who was going back to the chest, before diving down to retrieve the key he dropped. On the way over to their chest, Pooh unknowingly dropped two keys in the sand.

As this occurred, Jasmine and Rapunzel were almost back to the beach with buoy, while Aladdin followed closely behind with Alice on his back. Tigger hopped out into the water to greet them, then rapidly dashed back to the chest with six keys in his hands. He placed the first key into a lock, and it clicked open.

On the other side of the beach, Pooh continued to fumble around with the keys, not having any luck with either lock. He looked over to the other tribe to see they already had two of their three locks open. Kuzco, exhausted, ran up to Pooh, having retrieved his key from the water. However, even it didn't fit in any of the locks. Ursula glared at the two with pure rage.

Finally, Chicken Little inserted the Quru tribe's final key into the last lock, opening their chest. Agent Jumba quickly ran over to grab the bag of puzzle pieces and bring it back to his team.

Pooh eventually noticed the keys he had dropped earlier scattered around in the sand. He picked up one close to him and inserted it into a lock, clicking it open. Kuzco did the same for the second lock. But there was still one remaining, and the numbskulls had tried every key they could find. Behind them, they heard Ariel screaming in anger. "You didn't get all the keys from the buoy!" Kuzco was too tired to run at this point, so Pooh clumsily jogged back to where the buoy was parked by the ocean.

Just as Pooh reached the final key, a shout was heard from Mickey as Li Chang placed the final puzzle piece. "Quru wins!" The tribe formed a huge huddle and cried in excitement, with Jasmine smacking Aladdin on the buttox. "Congratulations, you won't be voting anyone out tonight, ho ho!" Smiles were huge across the whole team's faces, although the same couldn't be said for Bote. Ursula looked like she was on bath salts and wanted to eat Kuzco's face. "Bote, I'm sorry, but one of you will be leaving the island tonight. Go back to your camp, and meet me at Tribal Council tonight." The Quru tribe ran off cheering, as all of Bote looked at each other disappointedly, most notably the four that didn't get a chance to compete in the challenge. As the castaways walked off towards their camp, music played into a commercial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the loss of the challenge, tensions were high at the Bote camp. None of them had expected the loss, and no one was prepared to let go of one of their own tribemates. Immediately after returning to the camp, the players knew that there was some strategizing that needed to be done.

Everyone gathered around the fire in the middle of camp for a group discussion. Ursula stood up to make an announcement. "Now, everyone, I know this was a highly unfortunate loss, but I trust in all of you that you'll make the appropriate decision tonight." She seemed to be speaking more in the direction of Pooh and Kuzco. "What we need most right now is to win more challenges so that nothing like this will happen again. Let's remain a strong unit." The tribe nodded in agreement, before heading off in their separate ways.

After going down to the ocean to wash off, Flynn got a chance to talk about his plans with Mulan and Abby.

"Alright," Flynn said, shaking the water out of his hair. "Tonight, we've got a chance to do something big. We can really shake this game up."

"How?" Abby questioned, looking puzzled.

"This is a big gamble," Flynn explained, "but I think we can get the votes to kick off Ursula." Looks of shock came across Mulan and Abby's faces. "Abby is good friends with Hatter and Pleakly, and it won't be hard for me to convince Pooh and Kuzco to vote with us. Ursula is really getting on everyone's nerves, and it's hurting our morale. Right now, she's trying to be the leader of this tribe, when we need it to be a group effort."

Mulan nodded her head in agreement. "That makes perfect sense, I don't know why I didn't think of that myself." She looked back in the direction of the beach. "I'll go help sway the others. Now let's go back before everyone gets suspicious."

As those three plotted, another conversation was taking place in the woods between Ariel and Hercules.

"We can't risk losing anymore challenges," Hercules stated.

"Exactly. That's why we need to make sure the tribe votes out a weak player," Ariel explained. "But I'm worried that Ursula is starting to rub people the wrong way, and as much as I hate her, she's helping us move forward a lot more than Pooh and Kuzco were today."

"That's a tough spot we're in, then," Hercules said. "Do you think you could work some of that mermaid magic of yours and get the weaklings to target each other?"

"I could definitely try talking to them," Ariel replied. "I should go do it soon, though, we've only got a couple hours before we need to head off." She began to walk away, but turned back quickly. "Oh, and by the way, mermaid magic isn't real."

Ariel found Hatter, Pleakly, Pooh, Abby, and Kuzco just as Flynn was walking away from them. She opened up with some small talk, before approaching the matter of Tribal Council delicately.

"We've all decided we're getting really tired of Ursula bossing us all around," Abby stated matter-of-factly. "We think we'll all be happier and better at challenges once she's gone."

"I really feel uncomfortable sleeping near her, too," added Kuzco, shuddering at the thought.

Ariel sighed, knowing this was going to be hard work. "As much as I hate to say it, Ursula is helping us all get the job done around camp, and she's efficient in challenges. The rest of the tribe is all targeting weak players, and I just wanted to warn you guys, since you're probably first on the chopping block."

Pleakly gasped. "Wait, so no one else is voting for Ursula?" he yelled.

Ariel put a finger to her lips. "Be quiet. I have to go now, but if you vote for Ursula, you're just wasting a very important opportunity to save yourself," she added as she turned away.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Pooh exclaimed before dashing off in another direction.

"What do I do?!" Kuzco screamed into the sky.

Abby pulled Pleakly aside and whispered, "You know she was just trying to scare us, right? If we all vote for Ursula, she'll be going home!"

Pleakly sighed. "I just don't know anymore. How do I know if I can trust Flynn and Mulan at all? For all I know, they're voting for me!"

"Pleakly, you have to believe me, you're safe tonight!"

"That's exactly what you'd be saying if I was in danger," Pleakly growled before going off on his own path.

As the night fell, the tribemates grabbed their bags and began the hike to Tribal Council. Not one word was muttered from the moment the castaways left their camp to the second they sat in their seats at the huge temple.

Mickey stepped in from the other side of the structure. He took his place on a podium facing the players. "Fun bunch, aren't you?" he chuckled. "Now before we vote, let's start with some questions. Hercules, why do you think your tribe lost the challenge?"

"Well, I'm just gonna come out and say what everyone is thinking," Hercules laughed, "Pooh and Kuzco royally and single-handedly screwed up our chances of winning."

"So, does that make it an easy choice of who to vote off for all of you?" Mickey questioned.

"Basically, it's a no-brainer," Hercules said slyly.

"Maybe it's not all their fault, though," Flynn interrupted. "I think the loss was more of an effect of poor leadership."

"That's an interesting theory," Mickey replied. "Pooh, did you think you were capable of handling the keys before the challenge started?"

"Hmm, well," Pooh thought for a moment. "I actually wanted to be one of the people putting the puzzle pieces together, but Ursula insisted that she could handle it herself."

"So you don't think you're completely to blame?"

"Not at all."

Mickey tapped his chin. "Very, very interesting. Ursula, I'm assuming you've taken a leading role in the trive, so what was going through your mind as you were planning out people's positions in the challenge?"

"Well, Mickey," Ursula ranted, "before the challenge started, I knew who my strongest swimmers were-"

"Wow, you don't own us, you know," Mulan scoffed.

Ursula ignored the comment. "I knew who the tribe's strongest swimmers were, and I knew who the smartest were. I honestly had strong faith in our tribe that no one would be foolish enough to fail at such a simple task as putting keys into locks. Forgive me for that, and call it bad leadership, but if two of my players can't hold onto a few keys to save their lives in the game, I don't want them doing anything more than that in a challenge."

Everyone's jaws had dropped. "Wow," Mickey muttered, "I think you've definitely made your point." He straightened out his shirt. "Okay, time to vote, ho ho! Ariel, you're up first."

One by one, the members of the tribe walked across a bridge to a table on the other side. On the table were 10 sheets of parchment, along with a large wooden urn. Each player wrote down the name of who they wanted eliminated on a piece of paper, before folding the paper and placing it in the urn. A few minutes after everyone finished casting their votes, Mickey returned from the other side of the bridge with the urn, holding everyone's fate in his hands. "If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol, and you'd like to play it, now would be the time. Remember, the idol can only be used within two Tribal Councils of it being found, or else it will be rendered useless." The tribemates all looked around at each other, all trying to not look too nervous or suspicious, but no one stood up. "Let's count the votes."

Mickey reached into the urn, and pulled out the first piece of parchment. He held it up for everyone to see what written on it. "Ursula."

The next piece of parchment, however, read "Kuzco."

Then, once again, "Ursula." The octopus-woman's face was filled with anger.

This was followed by another vote for Kuzco, and then a third vote for Ursula. Ursula's glare could've killed a young child. "That's 3 votes for Ursula, 2 votes for Kuzco," Mickey announced.

But the next vote Mickey pulled out of the urn was a different one, this time reading "Pooh," followed by two more reading the bear's name.

Flynn began to look around questioningly at his allies, but everyone else's eyes were glued to the floor.

Mickey's tiny hands reached into the urn again, pulling out the second to last piece of parchment. He held it up for everyone to see. "Pooh. That's 4 votes for Pooh, 3 votes for Ursula, and 2 votes for Kuzco. One vote left."

The tension was so high it could be cut with a knife. Not literally, of course, because tension is not a physical entity. It is merely a concept, or a collective emotion, if you will.

Mickey held the final vote in his shaking hands, opening it slowly. "First person voted out of Survivor: Disney," A few people gasped; "Pooh."

Pooh grabbed his bags and said his goodbyes before walking off in the opposite direction of camp, stumbling on the steps on his way out.

"If we've learned one thing tonight, it's that the power in your tribe definitely doesn't lie exactly where everyone thinks it does. Go back to your camps, I'll see you tomorrow," Mickey announced.


End file.
